<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Percy Jackson S.HE.I.LD Agent by CanadianmultishipperFangirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27512695">Percy Jackson S.HE.I.LD Agent</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanadianmultishipperFangirl/pseuds/CanadianmultishipperFangirl'>CanadianmultishipperFangirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Past Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:29:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27512695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanadianmultishipperFangirl/pseuds/CanadianmultishipperFangirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy Jackson is betrayed by almost all his friends and all but a few gods, he leaves camp half-blood, what he doesn't know that a mortal organization has been keeping track of him since he was 12. <br/>Agent Phil Coulson decides to go after Percy to find out if he is friend or foe. if Percy turns out to be a friend Coulson plans to recruit him,  What will happen? will Percy Join Coulson's team, or will he continue to hide?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hestia &amp; Percy Jackson, Jemma Simmons &amp; Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz &amp; Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Melinda May &amp; Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson &amp; Agents of SHIELD Team, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Grant Ward</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I Run Away From Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Percy's Pov</b>
</p>
<p>I was running away. Away from my former friends, away from my now ex-girlfriend, away from everyone who I thought cared about me. I guess I'll lay low for a while, maybe someone will be able to get my former friends and the gods that now hate me to realize that I was innocent of everything they accused me of. Before I disappear though I am going to stop and see my mom and Paul. I will tell them that I'm leaving and that they can't stop me.</p>
<p>I suppose you are probably wondering what happened to me why everyone suddenly hates me. Well, it started about a month ago when that son of Aphrodite came to camp. He started by turning the younger campers against me, when that didn't affect me he convinced my friends that I did things that I didn't.</p>
<p>He convinced Juniper and Grover that I set fire to part of the forest, killing several dryads in the process. He made the Stolls believe that I alerted Chiron to a prank they were planning. At this point I only have a few friends left, those include Thalia, Nico, Piper, Frank and Hazel. So now most of my friends hate me, and the gods, even my father wants me dead.</p>
<p>I headed to my mom's apartment building and found smoke pouring out of the windows, Mom and Paul's apartment looked to be the worst hit of them all, I knew that unless they got out early, or weren't there when the fire started, there was no way that they could have made it. I walked closer and soon found out that my fears were true, my mom and stepdad were gone.</p>
<p>I ran away from the apartment, as fast as my legs would carry me until I broke down, fell to the ground and cried. I had lost almost everyone I cared about my friends had left me for a stupid son of Aphrodite, all the gods hate me, and I had just lost my mom and stepdad. I can't see any of my friends who still believe me because the gods would find me if I went to them, so I basically have no one. After I got myself under control, I forced myself to keep moving. I couldn't stay in one place for very long, or whoever the gods had looking for me would find me and take me to Olympus to be punished for crimes I didn't commit. You would think that they would know better than to believe those lies, my fatal flaw is loyalty, I could never betray anyone yet I had gone from Hero to criminal faster than you can say Styx.</p>
<p>Eventually though, I had to stop, I grabbed some food out of the bag I had packed when I decided to leave, I didn't have much but it was better than nothing, I had taken some food, clothing, the minotaur horn, and a few pictures, some were of me and Mom and Paul, while others were of me and the few friends that hadn't betrayed me for Collin.</p>
<p>Yes, that's his name, the little creep arrived at camp about a month ago. I saved him from the monsters that were chasing him as he made his way to camp but afterward he had taken the credit when my friends were skeptical he forced them to believe him with charmspeak. After I ate I laid down on the ground and fell asleep, the only real comfort I had was that my sleep was dreamless instead of my usual dreams and nightmares.</p>
<p>That was a relief since my dreams had gotten worse after my experiences in Tartarus, so the peaceful sleep was a pleasant surprise since I almost always have nightmares. I thought that I had been doing pretty well at avoiding the gods so far, and I had tried my hardest to avoid Mortal authorities, but I soon found out that I hadn't been doing as well as I thought.</p>
<p>The next morning I was getting ready to keep moving when I saw a flash of light that could only mean one thing, the gods had found me. When I stood though I was surprised by the goddess who had come to find me I hadn't expected Zeus to send her. I stood and bowed to her, afterward I asked "Have you come to take me to Olympus Lady Hestia?"</p>
<p>She said, "No Perseus, I know you are innocent and I have come because I want you to be my champion." I was honestly shocked, for a moment I didn't respond but I finally said: "Of course Lady Hestia, I accept." She made me her champion and gave me a general idea of the powers I now have. I thought to myself, well at least now I won't have to worry about food. I thought she was finished and was about to leave, but instead, she said "Perseus, there is something else you need to know as well."</p>
<p>"What's that?" I asked her. She answered "for some time now a mortal security organization has been tracking you so they can determine if you are a threat or a possible ally to them. You will encounter them soon it is up to you to decide whether to trust them or not, but if you do decide to trust them you can tell them about us, however, they must swear on the Styx to keep that information to themselves. We cannot risk the mortals learning that we exist it would cause chaos in the mortal world."</p>
<p>I nodded understanding and then she said "I will try and convince the others of your innocence, especially your father. When she said that a fierce scowl appeared on her face. that was one expression I wasn't used to seeing on the normally peaceful goddess. I said, "Thank you, Lady Hestia." She replied, "You're welcome Perseus." And then she left.</p>
<p>Moments after she left there was another flash of light signaling the arrival of another god or goddess. I was slightly worried when I saw who it was because Zeus may have sent her to find me. In order to delay my death I bowed and asked "Lady Athena, did Zeus send you to find me?" She answered, "No Perseus, I know you are innocent." I said "But I thought..." I trailed off at the end but she knew what I meant to say she said "You thought I hated you, and that I would not stop them from killing you.</p>
<p>The truth is that you have proven to me that you are not your father and that you are a great hero, I used to fear that your fatal flaw would be our downfall, but instead you have saved us twice. So Perseus I do not wish for your death." "I believe Hestia has already told you that we are going to try and make the others see sense, however it may take some time.</p>
<p>I have come to give you my blessing, and I also bring a gift, Hermes also believes you are innocent, and he had Hephaestus make these for you." She handed me two daggers, they appeared to be made out of silver. "Why silver?" I asked she answered "Silver is one of the only metals that we use on monsters, that will also harm mortals. If you accept the mortals that are going to find you as allies, you will have to harm mortals. Also Silver is the only metal that will kill werewolves, and now that you are out on your own there is a chance you may encounter them. If you face a werewolf without silver, the best-case scenario is that you are bitten and survive it. The more likely scenario is that they would kill you."</p>
<p>While I examined the daggers I asked "So does Hephaestus believe I am innocent too? You said he made these." Athena answered, "No Hermes lied and told Hephaestus that they were for one of his sons, so he doesn't know that they were actually for you." I nodded understanding and after this Athena blessed me and said that her blessing would make it easier to form battle plans as well as increase my knowledge and intelligence. Afterward, I thanked her and she left.</p>
<p>Once she was gone I used my new powers from Hestia to summon breakfast, and then considered everything the two goddesses had said. According to Hestia, there was a mortal organization looking for me for some reason. I didn't really know why they would be looking for me unless it had something to do with the damage I had caused to my schools and other places in the last few years, but I thought the mist made everyone clear my name for those. Regardless, I'll find out when I meet them.</p>
<p>I couldn't help but wonder which Olympians are on my side, or if Hestia, Athena and Hermes are the only ones. After I finished my breakfast I sheathed the daggers and put them where I could easily reach them if I needed them. I could still use Riptide for most things, but they would be there if I needed them. I was honestly surprised that Athena was on my side, but then again she is the goddess of wisdom and it's just not logical to believe I would do all the things they accused me of when my fatal flaw is loyalty.</p>
<p>For one Collin convinced Annabeth that he had seen me cheating on her with another girl, once she believed him he eventually got her to date him, so she ended up being the one cheating on me.</p>
<p>As I travelled I mulled over everything the two goddesses said, I know that even if Hestia and Athena can convince the others that I'm innocent it will take some time for me to forgive them. Charmspeak or not they still fell for Collin's lies so they aren't completely innocent or at least not in my mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. We Find Out The Truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Poseidon's point of view</b>
</p>
<p>We were summoned to a council meeting, we would be discussing Percy. I couldn't believe that Percy would do those things, I didn't really want him to be killed for them but I was outvoted. Once everyone had arrived we began discussing ways to locate him since he had left camp half-blood and gone into hiding. Suddenly the meeting was interrupted by the fates appearing in the throne room with rather angry expressions on their faces.</p>
<p>We asked why they had come. one of them, I believe it was Lachesis said, "You are discussing the fate of Percy Jackson are you not?" "Of course." Zeus answered, "He deserves to be punished." "No he does not." Atropos said. That one statement silenced us all until Zeus said "We have Proof!" "No, you have lies told by demigods who were charmspoken into believing them." Clotho corrected.</p>
<p>"We have come to Prove Perseus Jackson's innocence and tell you to leave him alone." The fates said in sync. I felt a spark of hope that if he is innocent we would be able to find him and I would apologize, but would he forgive me? The last time we had spoken I accused him of things terrible things. He was my favourite son and then he was accused of so many things, I had blamed him, just like everyone else, I had accepted the evidence we had against him and hadn't looked for further information.</p>
<p>The fates made a sort of screen appear in the air and said "These are Percy Jackson's memories of the last month, they will prove to you his innocence." The memories showed Percy defeating the monsters that were chasing the son of Aphrodite, while he stood off to the side completely terrified. They showed the son of Aphrodite committing all the crimes that everyone had been fooled into believing Percy had committed, setting part of the camp woods on fire, beating one of the younger campers, and various other things to convince the demigods to turn on Percy. The worst thing though was when Percy went to sally's apartment and found it on fire, and that Sally and her husband were dead.</p>
<p>It was then that the fates ended the memories, and we were all silent still absorbing everything. I glanced over at Aphrodite, she looked to be furious. And then breaking the silence she said "He dared to break up my favourite couple!" for all of my years of experience, I still failed to see that my son would never have done those things, He is loyal kind, I was a fool for even thinking that he could have done those things. I should have known that he was being framed, but I had accepted the evidence against him instead of finding the truth.</p>
<p>After seeing that the son of Aphrodite was responsible for everything, there was a question hanging in the back of my mind, I couldn't help but wonder if the son of Aphrodite was responsible for the fire in sally's apartment as well. As if the fates had read my mind Clotho said, "The fire in Sally and Paul Blofis's apartment was deliberately set by Collin white son of Aphrodite." I was angry before she said that, but after I heard that I was furious.</p>
<p>The fates said "You now know the truth, however, you must leave Perseus alone until he is ready to forgive you. No matter how much you wish for his forgiveness, he is not yet ready to forgive you. In time you will need him again and he will forgive he just needs time. For now, you can inform Chiron and camp half-blood of the truth, and punish the son of Aphrodite."</p>
<p>I agreed with the fates on that point Chiron and the demigods need to know the truth, and the son of Aphrodite deserves to be punished, he ruined Percy's life at camp and made most of his friends hate him. We had even fallen for his lies since everyone had agreed with him except for one, Piper Mclean. Due to her having charmspeak herself, she had remained unaffected by her half brother's lies.</p>
<p>While these thoughts were going through my head the fates left. After they were gone I said "We must find him." to my shock it was Hestia who spoke next and she was far from her normal always calm self. She said "Were you listening to anything the fates said brother! Because they said to leave him alone! I answered, "Of course I heard them, I now know that my son was innocent and I wish to apologize."</p>
<p>In response, she said, "You of all people should have known he was innocent, His fatal flaw is loyalty he would never have done those things!" "Someone has to tell him that we know the truth and that we no longer wish to punish him!" She responded "I will tell him brother, but he is not yet ready to forgive you. He is hurt from his friends betraying him, and even more so by you not believing him, on top of that his mother and stepfather just died, he will forgive you when he is ready, for now, leave him in peace!"</p>
<p>I was shocked that my normally quiet and peaceful sister was now in a full-blown argument with me over Percy, but then I realized something, I asked her "How will you tell him, sister, do you know where he is?" She replied, "Yes I do brother, but I will not tell you because he is not ready to see you yet." After that I remained silent, both Hestia and the fates had said that he wasn't ready to see me but I want to find him to apologize if Hestia won't tell me I will have to find him myself.</p>
<p>Everyone else was still shocked into silence by Hestia's outburst. When I looked at the others I realized that there were two of them that weren't surprised at all, there was a chance that they had just gotten over it faster than the rest of us but I was thinking that they must have known of Percy's innocence as well and might know where he is, but then again they probably wouldn't tell me either. Especially since one of them was Athena.</p>
<p>I honestly had no idea why she would care about Percy she had never liked him. Besides the point that he is my son, he was also dating her daughter, until she betrayed him. Hermes also seemed to be in on the secret but I doubted he would tell me either.</p>
<p>After everyone got over their shock we went to camp half-blood to inform them of the truth. Chiron gathered all the campers and then Zeus spoke he said "We have come with news regarding Perseus Jackson." before Zeus could continue the son of Aphrodite, asked, "Have you found him yet?" This question caused most of us to scowl. Zeus continued, he said, "We were recently informed that he is in fact innocent."</p>
<p>Shouts of protest were heard, however, the loudest was the son of Aphrodite. He said, "Who told you such nonsense, of course, it was him." Zeus glared at the demigod, and he shrunk back. Zeus continued he said, "It was the fates themselves that informed us of the truth, we are here to show you, and to punish the person responsible for the various crimes committed, and the betrayal of Percy Jackson."</p>
<p>Apparently, the demigods knew better than to argue any further. Either that or they didn't want to go against the fates' wishes, either way, they remained silent as we called up a one-way iris message that showed them everything that the fates had just shown us. As they watched more and more guilt appeared on their faces, especially those who were closest to him, the only one that lacked any remorse was Collin White, the one who had been responsible for it all.</p>
<p>By the end, the demigods' faces were a mixture of guilt and anger. Guilt at the fact that they had believed Collin's lies and anger at Collin for manipulating them in the first place. I glanced over at Aphrodite, even she was scowling at her son. Suddenly I noticed that Annabeth Chase was furious, she punched the son of Aphrodite in the face she said "I can't believe I believed you!" and then she stormed off heading toward the cabins.</p>
<p>After this we decided that Collin would be banished from camp half-blood, you might ask why we didn't kill him for everything he did, well we wanted him to feel what he had caused Percy, also he would probably be taken out by a monster not long after he re-entered the mortal world.  </p>
<p>With that settled we left, I knew that there was no way that I wasn't going to look for my son, I knew that both the fates and Hestia had said to leave him alone, but I couldn't just sit back and do nothing, I had to find him. It seems that Camp half-blood was of the same opinion since they were already planning on sending out search parties. Not only that but since he was the only man Artemis Approves of she was going to keep her eyes open for him. Even if I don't search everywhere I am going to search my own domain for him at least. Although I probably won't find him there since he is trying to avoid us and by entering my domain he immediately alerts me to his presence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>